


Bedtime Story

by bcbdrums



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Married Life, Memories, Post-Canon, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums
Summary: "...And then the young scientist mutated, the blue virus surging through his veins! Pain clawed at his extremities, his muscles contorting as his body was instantly and dramatically changed! He screamed, falling to his knees in horror as he watched pale blue creep across his skin like a frost over ground, completely consuming him!"The two raven-haired children sitting on the floor at their father's feet giggled, the four-year-old girl toppling into the lap of her older brother who was trying to stifle his laughter. Their father frowned in response."It's supposed to be a scary story!" the man whined."You tell it well," came the flat voice of his wife from across the room, her tone and expression such that he couldn't tell if she was being sweet or sarcastic."Keep going, Dad," the boy said through a chortle, leaning back and gently trying to shove his sister off. "What happened next?"
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 7





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkonesroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkonesroses/gifts).



> A/N: Happy birthday, [DarkOnesRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkonesroses/pseuds/Darkonesroses)! This teeny tiny vignette is based on...a fic she has yet to write! So I won't give away her secrets...except, three words: Science Boy AU. You don't need to know about her idea to understand this little drabble, but she will know... Sorry, Rose, if any liberties I took miss the mark!
> 
> Also, I must draw everyone's attention to some adorable fan art she drew on Tumblr. Go to CrazyDreamer6, search the tag "my art," and scroll far enough and you'll find an adorable picture of a happy family with two kids in a backyard pool... That art also helped inspire this ficlet.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Bedtime Story**

"...And then the young scientist mutated, the blue virus surging through his veins! Pain clawed at his extremities, his muscles contorting as his body was instantly and dramatically changed! He screamed, falling to his knees in horror as he watched pale blue creep across his skin like a frost over ground, completely consuming him!"

The two raven-haired children sitting on the floor at their father's feet giggled, the four-year-old girl toppling into the lap of her older brother who was trying to stifle his laughter. Their father frowned in response.

"It's supposed to be a scary story!" the man whined.

"You tell it well," came the flat voice of his wife from across the room, her tone and expression such that he couldn't tell if she was being sweet or sarcastic.

"Keep going, Dad," the boy said through a chortle, leaning back and gently trying to shove his sister off. "What happened next?"

The man's brow furrowed. But he cleared his throat and continued.

"...As the young scientist struggled in pain on the ground, wondering if his next breath would be his last, suddenly a ray of hope appeared. Through his blood-red and pain-obscured vision he saw _her_ , black and green silhouetted in the doorway with light surrounding her like a blaze of glory, reminding him of the hero she used to be. He had thought he would never see her again after she'd left, the hero having suddenly become the villain with no warning, leaving him heartbroken and lost as to his purpose."

"Wait, is this gonna be a love story? Oh, gross!" the boy said, spinning up to his feet and dashing off to his bedroom.

The little girl however leaned forward eagerly, her bright young eyes smiling up adoringly at her father. The man glanced up across the room and saw his wife's grin, which she quickly hid. He cleared his throat again.

"...She came to him and helped him, and told him everything would be okay. And even though he was in pain, he trusted her. Despite her unexplained change from good to evil, the connection he'd thought they'd shared that she had abruptly severed, and the fear of the unknown as she approached him lying helpless on the floor of the tower's laboratory... He still trusted her. In his time working for the team of heroes she had slowly but surely shown him her heart, and he knew... Even with everything that had happened, if anyone could save him, it would be her."

Drakken realized with a start he'd stopped addressing his daughter in favor of locking eyes with the woman he loved, and he abruptly looked down. The toddler had lost interest in his dramatic reminiscence and was playing with a stuffed animal instead.

He looked back up at Shego, who had ceased in her task several sentences ago and was leaning against the back wall of the living room with her arms crossed. She pushed off the wall and approached him then, her smirk growing as she slid into his lap where he sat in the easy chair.

"Then what happened?" she asked softly.

"...Then he heard her voice for the first time in months. 'Drew...' she said. And his name on her lips...ah..."

"Go on."

He cleared his throat. "...Was like a salve to his wounds... And she assured him they would find out who had sabotaged him and tried to kill him...and that he was going to be all right. And...even though he was afraid of the new mutation..."

Drakken paused to look down at the blue of his hands resting atop her thighs. She placed her smaller green hands atop his and laced their fingers together.

"...She was going to be there for him. And she whisked him away to a temporary hideout until they escaped and created a new villain lair all their own."

"And they got to know each other better," she interjected, snuggling closer, "and after some ups and downs they finally realized they shared more than mutations, misfit identities, and a tendency toward the dramatic."

Drakken glanced down with a knowing grin, noting their daughter starting to fall asleep on the rug by his feet. His wife sighed contently and slipped her arms around him.

"Horror stories before bed, huh?" Shego asked.

"He wanted to know how I turned blue," Drakken shrugged.

Shego snorted. "And you turned it into something to give him nightmares."

He pursed his lips. "That was how it felt at the time. And," he continued as he turned to look at her, shifting to be more comfortable as he set his arms around her, "now we know what gets him into bed."

Shego smirked and nuzzled him into a kiss. A perturbed cry came from the hallway, followed by the sound of their son's running feet.

"Ewwww!"

Shego rested her face against Drakken's as they chuckled together.

"Throw in a little romance, and he's done."

"Meanwhile this one," Shego said, peering down at their daughter, "will fall asleep anywhere, if the time is right."

"Nnh, I'll put her to bed," Drakken said with a slight nod. But as he shifted forward to move, Shego turned his face back to hers with a finger on his chin. He raised his brow.

"But wait...how did the story end?"

Drakken took a moment to process her question past her knowing smirk, but then her smile matched his as he looped his arms around her again, fingers sliding into one another's hair as he stared into her eyes and she back into his.

"...And the bright young scientist who fell to madness, and the heroine who turned villain...fell in love. And they lived happily ever after."

Shego set her lips against his, breathing her next words before finishing their story with a passionate kiss.

"The end."


End file.
